Of White Gloves and Heatbeats
by Secondhand-Hoodie
Summary: A mostly Roy Mustang/Edward Elric drabble sets and fics. Warnings are in the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Roy/Edward  
>Warnings: Homosexual romanticsexual love, Angst, Fluff, Foul Words, Implied war and death, Unbeta  
>AN: First time writing for FMA and for RE, so forgive me for OCC. I'm using this to help me flesh out the voices of Roy Mustang and Edward Elric. Each chapter would be roughly 700 to 1000 words. Any comment,tips or flames are welcome . I don't own FMA, if I did there a lot of gay sex between Roy and Ed. :P**

**Beta Theme; From Thirteen drabbles **

**Butterflies**

He thinks of crushed butterflies with ruined wings when his eyes finds a small boy wrapped in white, skin pale and golden eyes gone dull. He knows when a butterfly's wings are crush, they are doom, fated to their untimely death; but he still has to try.

He has to try.

**Groceries**

"No. Milk."

"Yes. Milk."

"No."

"Yes."

"How about we forget the milk and I don't punch your face in?"

"Edward, because you never drink milk, it stunted your growth and you can't even touch my elbow with a stepstool."

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT-"

**Trains**

"Fuckin' trains. Never on time. Ya nev' ridin' another one. Ever. " Edward slurred, pressed against Roy's warm body, and buried his face against the man's chest. Roy frowned first at the short blonde then at his gleeful men, all drunk and giggly, making mocking kissy faces. Only Hawkeye and Falman remain normal, blank and stern faces carefully hiding any amusement. He had left for the East City for a meeting two days ago, and came home to a drunk and cuddly Edward.

"No more trains, okay?"

"Edward, I have to ride something when I need to go somewhere."

Somehow, Edward molded his body even closer with a wicked grin and smug golden eyes.

"Ya can ride me anytime."

Roy only sighed again as the drunks broke down laughing.

****Gravestone** **

The sky was a deep, prefect blue and the grass tall and bright green. Edward Elric tiredly placed himself next to his mother's grave, placing the lilies down. How long since he last talked to her? Just before the war, and just after ten years, it had thankfully ended. He scowled, and shook his head; the memories of the war had no place near his mother's grave.

He sighed softly with a smile, "Hey, mom. I sorry, I haven't been here to see you." The blonde man licked his lips, "I been real busy, you know how the Military is. I just became a Colonel, I don't know what the hell they thinking, like I even understand how the damn Military work." He rested a hand on the cool stone, "I know Al been up here to tell you about his baby girl. She looks a lot like you, got your smile and nose and hopefully will have more sense than Al or I never had."

"Heh. Granny Pinako is still alive and kicking, I think Al, Winry and I will our graves long before she ever will be. I was sure all that smoke would have killed her by now. Speaking of Rockbell, Winry is pretty much the best known automail mechanic in the whole country now. But we all knew that was going to happen, I just wish her Ma and Pa could see her now. She married to this guy she met in Rush Valley, and they talking about kids. "

He chatted mindlessly, only spoken of the war once in passing, and talking of people and meanlessly things. The blond man didn't see the taller, dark man walked toward him until the shadow draped itself across the ground.

"Oh, hey Bastard." He pushed himself off the ground with a grunt.

The war had done a number on him, broken bones, countless body scars and bloody memoires. But, Edward knew that it had even more impact on Roy, with an older, firy war that trailed after him like a ghost and the newly ended one that still nip at his feet. He glanced at the older man before with a small smile, and gripped Roy's gloved hand, and tugged him closer.

"Hey Mom, there someone I want you to meet."

**Sleep**

If there was one thing Roy Mustang would be forever thankful for, it would be the fact that Edward was a deep sleeper.

Really, he seen that boy asleep everywhere, his office, on the floor, in a moving car, or hell, one time even he found the boy sleeping in the bathtub with the showerhead still running.

But, thankfully, it allowed him to touch and caresses the toned body next to him in ways he couldn't when the boy was awake.

_("Urg... Too mushy, Mustang! Get off!... Stop kissing me-muhff!")_

Hopefully, the boy will grow of it or get used to it; and maybe even began returning such touches. He ran his thumb over a smooth, flush with sleep cheek and pressed a kiss against Ed's blond brow. But, for now, he will take whatever he could get.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: Roy/Edward  
>Warnings: Homosexual romanticsexual love, Angst, Fluff, Foul words, implied war and death, background OCs, Unbeta  
>AN: Thanks to the reviewer who caught I misspelled Winry's name, Word did that auto fix thing it does, but still no excuses. So thanks. I don't own FMA, if I did there would be alot of gay sex between Roy and Ed. :P<strong>

**Beta Theme; From Thirteen drabbles **

**Mystery**

It began, of all things- with soup, a long line of canned soups.

There was plenty that Edward Elric didn't know about Roy Mustang. He knew the man was born somewhere in the east, was a skilled alchemist (not that he ever tell the megalomaniac that), fought in a war and was a bastard colonel. It wasn't like it bothered him; he understood there was just some shit you didn't talk about or events that only remain between those involved. He really did, there was stuff only he and Al knew about or there was stuff that Al didn't know about him and Roy.

But… But…

As he stared down the cans of soup in a small store, biting on his bottom lip, he thought he should at least know Roy's favorite soup. Did Roy even like soup? He blinked his golden eyes, just how much he did not know about Roy Mustang?

**Quiet Time**

Roy was used to being used for whatever suited the needs of his higher ups or his bossy foster mother or Edward. However being used as a bookrest was a new one. The blonde draped his body across Roy's back, and placed the book in the space between his shoulder blades. But at least this way, Edward was quiet.

The Flame alchemist sighed, the things he did for a little quiet time.

**Kittens**

"Mew."

"Roy, what is that?"

"It's a _Felis catus_, also known as the domestic cat or more simply just a cat. Although at this age, it would be call a kitten."

"Meow?"

"I know what it is you jackass. I'm asking what the damn cat is doing here."

"Al. He found out about the potted plant and threatened to tell Hawkeye"

"Meow!"

"Ah, I see."

**Darkness**

Roy Mustang knew that he was a heartless son of bitch. Countless burnt bodies of innocent men, women and children testified that fact; and ghosts of mistakes and lies trailed after him like lost puppies. Former lovers and soldiers alike cursed his name and his upper ups always set a wary eye on him. He moved people (_pawns, knights and queens)_ even the ones closest to his useless, husk of a heart like pieces of a chess game. He even took a too young, broken boy with an even more shattered brother and talked to them of hope, of chances and the boy joined the military without a second thought.

The boy, not quite broken but not fully whole, a stone wall with cracks; had often cursed his name more wildly than any of his lovers, hated him more than any fellow solider could, watched him with so much distrust, had trailed his thought and even into his dreams.

A child, a solider, and lover.

Roy Mustang also knew he was beyond any saving grace, and could only try again and again to atone for his sins. However, with a blonde head against his scarred chest and a warm body pressed against his, he forgets that he was Roy Mustang, Flame alchemist and Colonel.

It made him felt almost human again.

**Waves**

Fullmetal, the people's alchemist, wasn't known for tact or for being subtle. Not that the teen even bother to make an effort for Roy or anyone else's sake.

"He blew up a whole dam! A goddamn dam, Colonel! Do you know how much money was invested into that dam? Do you!" The other man's voice sounded close to tears, and Roy Mustang flinched. He was torn somewhere between painful understanding and amusement. At least, he could count on Ed getting the job done, now only if he could get the boy to do without causing three weeks' worth of paperwork.

**Winter**

"Oh, holy shit. You're warm." Edward murmured happily as he nested closer to Roy's body. This caused the older man to jerk awake from his dozing on the sofa with a scowl, "And you're freezing." Ed only jerked up the blanket around their neck higher, the firelight glowed and danced across Ed's golden hair. His lips and nose were had a bluish tint but his cheeks were a flushed pink. Roy smelt the cold and something woodsy as well the metallic smell that Edward always carried with him via automail.

With a tried sigh, he pressed a kiss against a warming forehead, and whispered against the skin; "Just what were you doing out there that taken so long?"

"Al and the kid need to go tree hunting and the kid took her sweet time trying find- and I quote: 'the best of the super best of the best tree ever." His voice was annoyed but Roy wasn't fooled.

The older man grinned," You love it and you know it."

The blonde pulled his head away and gave an icy glare, "Seeing who I ended with, I must be a masochist or something."

"Or something," Roy agreed with a murmured and bowed his head to press a warming kiss against cool lips.

**Road trip**

"If you could pick to go anywhere in the world, where would you go?"

"Ed... What time is it- Damn it, Fullmetal- It is three in the fucking morning and I have several meetings today."

"Just tell me."

"I would go back to bed-OW!"

"I mean it for real, Bastard."

"Okay, okay. If I tell you would let me go back to bed?"

"Yes."

"Um… Xing, I heard the women there are quite lovely."

"….Fucking bastard!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ed, I can't breath-ACK!"

Two weeks later, Roy Mustang didn't know whether to frown or smile he saw two tickets to Xing and a note that read, "I got my eye on you, bastard."

**Sensitive**

Romantic, Edward Elric was not. He didn't understand why people like getting dead flowers with their sexual organs cut off or having boring poetry quoted at them. The only part he could understand was the getting or giving chocolate part, because who don't like chocolate?

However, he was fairly sure this lack of understanding was why most his relationships didn't work out. He also didn't understand what to do when it started happening to him.

It began with roses on his underused desk at work; he thought it was a prank by Havoc or Breda and gave them to Al since Al like that kinda of stuff.

"But brother, maybe there really is someone who likes you!"

Ed scoffed, and every time some kind of a flower appeared on his desk he would give them away.

Then the poems started showing up.

He wasn't sure whom to give them to, so they went in the trash bin. When it had filled up, he had simply just dumped it over Breda's head and slammed the trash bin against Havoc's thick skull.

"But, boss; it really wasn't us! Hawkeye can vouch for us!"

"Kid, have you thought that maybe someone really does like you?"

Ed frowned in thought but he shook his head. Thankfully, the poems stopped after that day. In fact, the flowers and cheesy poems had stopped which lead Edward to think he was right about it being Breda and Havoc.

On one chilly, windy morning, a cup of hot chocolate rested on his desk. Ed eyed it, wondering if someone wanted to kill him. He couldn't think of a reason why, he haven't blew up anything over two months now and he haven't got anyone else killed or sent to jail. With a roll of his golden eyes, he took a slip; it might get him break for a week or two or for the rest of his life if turned out if someone really wanted to kill him.

Five minutes and still alive, so he took another warm slip.

Ed made a happy humming noise, and heard a snort from behind him. Edward took one look at the scowling Colonel, and moved his middle finger upward before he wondered out the office.

Colonel Mustang snorted again, "Of course, chocolate." He made a note to remember the café he had brought it from.

**Board Games**

"I began learning how to play chess when I was ten years old." Mustang stated quietly as he set up the chess pieces. Al watched with glowing red eyes, his folded hands on his knees and trying not creek as he leaned closer. He didn't want to risk waking his brother, who lay on the bed with his head and upper chest wrapped in white. It was the first time in weeks that Ed had been able to rest without nurses or doctors awaking him for more testing. His skin and hair would normally glow in the bright sunlight that beamed past the window; but it only highlighted how pale he really looked.

Al looked away from his brother and back to the board; he didn't want to think about how Ed looked just as pale as their mother did when she was sick.

"Teacher tried to show us, but brother would say something that made her mad and we would get kick out and had to train more. "

Colonel Mustang smirked," Sounds like Fullmetal to me."

Al nodded; he would have smiled if he could have. They played for two hours, Al lost badly but started to understand with Mustang's firm hand guiding him until Hawkeye came to fetched Mustang. He had left the chessboard for Al to amuse himself with and to show that to the younger boy that he would return.

Al looked toward his sleeping brother, noting with relief that some of his color was beginning to return. "And you say that the Colonel doesn't care." Al paused, "I think he cares a lot more than you or he realized, brother."

Edward didn't argued or even wake up. He just slept on in the pool of warm sunlight, he never heard Al's words, or when Colonel came back later. He didn't wake up until next day when the Colonel left for work and only Al was there.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Still new to writing for FMA and for R/E, so forgive me for OCC. I'm using this to help me flesh out the voices of Roy Mustang and Edward Elric. Thanks for the reviews and I'll do my best to improve on my English grammar and I will be keeping a more careful eye on missed words. As for Elicia, I wasn't sure how to spell her name since I've seen several ways to spell it but this was the spelling on FFN and on FMA Wiki and thus that the spelling I went with. I don't own FMA. Spellchecked but Unbeta.

Warnings for this chapter: Homosexual romantic/sexual love, Heterosexual romantic/sexual love, Background OCs, foul words, angst, unbeta and drugs.

Pairings for this chapter:

Roy/Ed, Past Ed/Winry; Past Ed/ Mason. Past Roy/OCs and hinted onesided Riza/Roy and mile Elicia/OMCs

* * *

><p><strong>Eyes<strong>

When Edward hit the age of seventeen, it was the age that he began to understood why all those women and a few men all wanted Roy Mustang. Ed was pretty sure it was those damn eyes, the pure darkness of it, and the way they could hide anything awhile drawing anyone in. It made him thought of those silly romantic books where the hero would talk endlessly about the girl's eyes. Edward had read those cheesy romantic novels that his mom and the Rockbell women were so fond of, and he had laughed his head off at the books until Winry had brained him with her beloved wretch. Well, he wasn't laughing now.

At the most random times, in the shower, chatting to Al or just ordering food, Roy Mustang and his damn dark eyes would come to mind, silently mocking Ed with what he could never hope to have. He wasn't in love with the damn bastard; he was very much in lust with him.

But, Ed had seen the way Hawkeye had looked at the man, and he was sure Roy felt the same way for the woman weather he admitted it or not. So, Edward shooed away any ideas of Mustang and him having sex and supported any way he could of Mustang and Hawkeye getting together.

He tried not to wonder why he hated the thought of Hawkeye and Mustang being together.

**First Time**

Edward's first kiss belonged to a girl, with light brown hair and dark eyes, and she only kissed him for a dare and a dollar. He still couldn't remember her name, but he knew that she lived in his hometown with two little girls of her own, and that her husband worked on a horse farm.

Edward's first time with a woman was with Winry, during his one of his tune ups and they were up late, just laughing and talking. She kissed him, and he kissed back and one thing had lead to another. They had kept it causal at first; they were still free to see other people if they wanted to. Just the way Ed wanted since he was busy with Al and Winry was busy running the shop in Rush Valley.

A few years later, Winry began to hinted that she wanted more than a part-time boyfriend, and Edward, awhile he had gotten Al's body back, was still busy trying help Al get used to the world again and helping Central returned to normal and Ed wasn't sure at the time if a _girl_friend was what he wanted. Neither of them would back down from their ground, and Winry had given him two choices, her or the military.

Needlessly to say, things didn't work out between them. Years later, Edward still flinched when he thought about how their relationship ended and sometimes he could still feel the bitter and harsh words in the air between when they are left alone in a room together; however they still remain friends for the most part.

Edward's first kiss and sex with a man was Mason, Sig's helper and a good friend to him and Al. It also the first time Ed had gotten drunk. Sig and Mason had thought it was high time he became a man and to them it meant getting shit face.

It was late, just past midnight and Sig had wondered off to go to bed with his wife. Mason had sat closely to him, the talk of women came up and he had told Mason about Winry and how they just had started having sex.

Somehow, the talk of having sex with men came up and it was such an alien thing to wonder about but Mason just grinned and asked if he would like to try. Warm hands curled under his chin, and lift his head, and a smoky eyed Mason had kissed him… And Ed, for reasons he didn't fully understood at the time, had kissed back, Winry's soft curves and breasts faded from his mind. He could only feel the warm, hard body pressed against him. They only kissed until a few nights later when Mason had took him to his bed.

Mason had been careful, thoughtful and allowed Ed to back out any time he wanted, but Edward couldn't stop and that night learnt things about his body didn't he knew was possible. It had just been a one night stand but they had remained good friends.

Edward had a lot of first times with many people, and so did Roy.

However, it was the first time they had felt something this deep this real for another person beside family, and it had scared them both shitless.

Edward didn't know what to do, he never felt such powerful love for anyone else but his mother and Al, or wanted someone so much in this way because Roy could make his heart flutter and his whole body warm just a single look but he could just as easily tear Ed's heart apart with a few words.

So, understandably, they were terrified, there was so much they could lose if they were careless but fear never stopped Ed or Roy before.

Years later, on their ugly brown sofa and a warm crackling fire in their home, they were still together. Roy's head rested on Ed's chest, soundly asleep and Ed not far behind. Ed kissed the older man's head, knowing that he wouldn't trade what he and Roy had for anyone else.

**Dreams/Nightmares**

Ed dreamt of an eyeless face with a too large grin, of a little girl mangled together with her beloved dog and his mother's body splatter against the floor. He dreamt that Al was a half boy and half armor, flesh fused to steel and dull steel jagged out Al's soft human body; painful and bloody and a hollow sob of a "You didn't do right, big brother. Why couldn't you do it right?"

Sometimes, it ended it there or the Colonel would come of the shadows, his face cold and blank, and his dark eyes could see everything and he found Ed wanting. His gloved hand would lightly cup Ed's bloodied cheek and with a soft: "I'm sorry, Fullmetal but I've to do this." And the Colonel would rise to his full height before he walked toward Al. The man would look Al over and before Ed could do anything, Al went up in flames and Ed couldn't make himself stop screaming-

"Brother, get up! Awake up!"

Ed's world became the dome's ceiling and his brother's worried voice. He was coated in cooling sweat and he couldn't stop shaking. He pushed himself up with his hands; damp bed sheets pooled in his lap and gave Al a pitiful grin.

"It alright, Al. Just a bad dream. Just another bad dream."

**Past**

The sky was a wide, everlasting blue with no fluffy cloud in sight, the sun hung high in the skies but the air was a cool breeze.

"Hiya, Uncle Roy!" Elicia waved as she hurried over. Now, a young girl of seventeen met the older man at the small table and gave him a hug which the older man returned. She plopped her worn out yellow backpack on the ground, and sat across him. Her grin was wide and bright, with her dark blonde hair in a high ponytail and her hands went for the menu.

"Elicia, how are you?" Roy didn't bother since he already knew the menu, he studied the young woman before him who used to be so small Roy could held her in one arm.

_I'm so sorry Maes._

"I've been great, high school been going well, I just been made editor for the newspaper. Oh and-"

Later that night, in their warm bed; Ed cuddled close to him and pressed a soft kiss against the back of Roy's neck. Roy turned and faced Ed, who gave him a tired smile, and pressed another kiss against his lips.

"Thanks for not touching the bottle tonight." Ed murmured, his golden eyes watched Roy and used his automail hand to brush away Roy's black hair from his eyes. The older man grimaced; they both knew that Roy had a bit of a drinking problem, and that when the past came up to greet him again, it was too easy to start drinking. After Elicia left with her Daddy's smile; memories of Maes and a gunshot and footsteps followed Roy for rest of the day at the office and until he returned home and he was sure it would follow him in his dreams.

Roy caught the auto mail hand, and pressed his lips against the metal finger tips with his eyes focused on Ed's and gave a weak smile that Ed returned more strongly.

With ghosts lingering around his mind, several full bottles of liquor in the kitchen, and Ed's welcoming and warm body close to his, Roy slept.

**Health**

_(", I have some bad news.")_

Pinako Rockbell had ran away from her childhood home at the age of sixteen to become an automail mechanic, a tool box in one hand and a bag with a small amount of money and one shirt and a pair of pant. She was going to become the best or die trying.

Three years later, Rockbell was one of the most widely known names in the county.

Somehow, she found herself back in her hometown and set up shop awhile calling herself a fool. Then she met her husband, and she was calling herself a lovesick fool. Love wasn't like it was in those books she read as a young girl, over and over she had told herself that but her heart was one of a young woman.

So thus, she had married and gave birth to her son, Urey. Her baby, her sunlight and her life.

Pinako had watched her husband's body as it was put into the hard, unforgiving ground, and her son grew up without a father. She had watched and chuckled as two of her friends fall madly in love and had two little golden eyes boys, only to watch their father to walk away from their family. She had helped her son's strong wife give birth to a little girl with pretty blue eyes, her mother's nose and her son's smile. She bid, unknowingly, her last farewell to her son and his wife whose fate was to die in a faraway war, and leave their little girl alone with only her grandmother. She had failed to stop two foolish little boys from trying to bring back their mother and gave the oldest two metal limps just so he could try to pull together the pieces left over.

_("… I see, how long?")_

She had seen had many things, friends came and gone, and children grew up and have their own. She had known friendship, pain, hope, grief, life, happiness, death and love.

Simply put, she had lived her life the best she could and in her own way. So when she learnt of what time she might have left, she quietly put her affairs in order. She had a will made, bid her goodbyes and spent her rest of her days living.

_("Two month, maybe four at most.)_

Ten years later, much longer than the doctor had gave her, she was still alive and kicking. Edward eyed her with his father's golden eyes and gave her a warm, teasing grin. "You are still alive, old hag? I thought Death would have found ya by now."

She puffed the smoke out her pipe with a smirk, "At least, I'm tall enough for death to see me, unlike a blond shortie I know of."

"Goddmanit, you old hag! I am 5'5 tall! You hear me? 5'5!"

"Ed! Stop being mean to my grandmother!"

"She started it!"

"Oh brother."

She puffed her pipe; yes she had lived long and good. And no matter whatever comes after, a small part of her, her husband, her son, his wife and her friends will still be here, happy and alive.

**Snore**

"Roy. For the love of fuck, stop snoring!"

"…I'm not joking, Mustang."

"…Roy. Roy. Roy. Royroyroyroy…"

"Rooooooooooooooy… Goddamnit, get up!"

"…Alright that it."

"Ow the fuck, Ed?"

"Stop snoring, you bastard."

"Ed, I don't snore."

"Yes you do."'

"No I don't. In fact I will prove it by going back to sleep right now and not snoring."

…. *Two hours later*….

"….Ed, please stop snoring."

**Cook**

Ed -when he wanted to be- was a wonderful cook.

Roy had several times burnt their meals just so he could made the blonde to cook more often and thanks to the lack of his cooking skills, it wasn't that hard to do.

Roy had to be careful of what he said when the small blond was making food because if Edward even thought that Roy thought Ed was a girl, all hell would break lose. Roy didn't, in fact he thought Ed was very pretty in a masculine way.

But there was something charming about Edward cooking, occasionally standing on his tiptoes to reach stuff and humming under his breath with windows wide open and the warm hues of the sun gleaming in his hair.

Of course, not being slowly murdered by bad cooking was a bonus too.

**Boyfriend**

Roy had taken one look at the boy and knew he didn't want that snot nose punk anywhere near Elicia. He had been that age once and he knew what exactly what that boy wanted with Elicia. Style and music (if one could call what kids listen to these days really 'music') may change but teenager boys' minds always had and always will remain the same.

"I don't like him." Roy whispered as he watched Elicia greeted the boy. Edward eyed him with a frown and shook his head. His blonde ponytail gleamed in the sunlight and Roy's hand twitched with the urge to stoke it.

"Roy, you don't even know his name yet." Ed murmured, normally Ed gave the boys that Elicia dated a firm warning and a chance to prove themselves worthy. There had been a few boys who really tried to treat Elicia the best they could but none of them seem to impress the older man.

"I bet he never had a job. Does he even know what a job is? And that is not the prober way greet your girlfriend at a family reunion. And his pants are way too low… And his hair is just dumb looking. Who would want to wear their hair way that?" Roy growled, heard Ed sighed and glanced at the shorter man.

The blonde man didn't bother to say anything as he tugged the darker man toward the young couple.

"Uncle Roy and Ed! I want you guys to meet Tyler." Elicia, pretty in her dark blue jeans and a long green tank top, pulled the taller boy closer to her.

The boy grinned and raised a hand in greeting, "Yo, what up, dawg?"

Elicia beamed, Ed rolled his eyes and Roy just tried not to punch the boy just for existing.

**Shirt**

Mondays morning were the worst thing to ever exist far as Colonel Roy Mustang was concern. The man grumbled as he made his way to the shower, and yelped when the cold water hit his flesh. He got soap in his eyes, almost met his untimely death by a wet floor, cut his chin via shaving and this all before he had coffee.

The man got dressed and stumbled down the hallway, into the kitchen without harming or killing himself in the process by mere luck. Oh but it was worth it when a hot mug of black coffee was pressed into his greedy hands, and the sight of Edward in one of his white button up shirt with his chest exposed, soft blue boxers that hung on his hipbones and golden hair all mussed up.

The blonde scowled at him over his own steaming cup of coffee, and snorted, "I can't find my shirt, so don't get any ideas, Colonel Bastard."

Roy took another slip of the wonder that is coffee, leaned his hip against the table so he could better enjoyed the sight of Edward and smiled ever so slightly, "Of course not. "


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I think I'm getting closer to forming my ideas of how Roy and Ed would react together in a romantic relationship, but I still have a ways to go. I'm not really happy with this chapter but the reasons why eluded me thus far and I stared at this doc so much that I think I am going cross-eyes. Also I really enjoy writing Pinako; she is such an awesome granny. Thanks for the watches and favs! 3 I don't own FMA. Spellchecked but Unbeta.

Warnings for this chapter: Homosexual romantic/sexual love, Heterosexual romantic/sexual love, Background OCs, foul words, angst, drugs, implied deaths and violence.

Pairings for this chapter:

Roy/Ed, Past Roy/OCs, implied past Ed/Winry, one-sided Al/Winry, and Maes/Gracia

* * *

><p><strong>Doctor<strong>

Granny Pinako had soft, dry hands and rough fingertips that came from a long life of hard work. Her hand had cupped one of his cheeks, flushed with fever and talked to him in her smoker, no nonsense voice. Edward doesn't remembered most of the things she said and he was almost sure that she was just responding to whatever Ed said.

Ed never admitted that he found comfort in those hands even as they caused insane amounts of pain as she fitted the automail into and onto him. She had sat up long nights with him, and held his flesh hand even as he murmured in the fever haze of a dead mother, a broken brother and a looming black gate.

She never told him that she heard everything he ever said on those long nights and saw the ugliest part of him. There was little she could do beyond giving him automail much as she wished otherwise so she just simply pushed the boy forward until he learnt to do it to himself.

He picked up how to far too easily for her peace of mind.

**Drunk**

Roy enjoyed Edward Elric when he was drunk, mostly because he would tell Roy really, really nice things.

"You're very pretty fo' a bastard." Ed told him, and hiccupped. The younger man sat on Roy's lap with his legs pressed on both side of Roy's and Ed nuzzled his cheek, pressed wet kisses and murmured vague words between them. "I think that why I like having sex you, epps'ly when you put your mouth on my cock. You have pretty, very pretty lips." Ed kissed him, wet and long. "Veerrrry pretty." The blonde drawled with a smirk.

Roy smirked, and gave his drunk love a sloppy kiss right back. He gripped Ed's chin carefully as he guided the kiss to into something slower but sweeter. Was it wrong of him to wish Edward was like this all the time?

**Missed**

Windy had been breathtaking in her mother's old but classy wedding dress and with blonde hair done in an updo with wisps of blonde hair around her flushed cheeks. Al was sure his heart had stop beating when he first saw her and broke very softly as she left his arm and took hold of her husband.

"Hey, Al." Windy sat down next to him with a tired smile, and Al without even thinking flashed one back.

"Done dancing?" He teased softly, and thought for a few seconds he can pretend. She grinned before she turned her cerulean eyes toward the backyard. She place her hand on her stomach, and Al was reminded harshly the reason why the wedding was so rushed. Her eyes brighten and smile turned misty, "Remember how we used to play under that tree all the time?"

"Yeah, I do." Winry turned and looked at him, watched him carefully.

"I really wish Ed was here." She murmured as her hand found his, and Al held on. At least, he had this if nothing else.

Al grimaced, "Me too, Winry. Me too."

Edward had tried to come, sent a letter telling Al that he asked for leave but he was trapped in a war in a frozen wasteland along with Mustang and the rest of the team. It was painfully clear without even without saying that the only way Ed or Mustang or any of them would ever come home would be when the war end or in a box if their bodies were found. Al shook his head, the war would end one day soon and everyone will come home safe and sound.

They had to.

**Newcomer**

Roy was rudely awakened when his pillow, also known as Ed's chest, jerked up and away. The older man blinked bleary, his mind was slow with sleep and the lack of coffee. The blonde sat upright in their tiny bed as he read the letter quickly and held a small photograph in his flesh hand. It took a few seconds for Roy to realize what it was. Al's child must have been born. With a grunt, Roy managed to move upright and rested his cheek on Ed's shoulder to peer at the picture. It was a sleeping baby full of blonde hair wrapped in soft pink, it was a girl.

Edward glanced at him before a second before he returned to the letter in hand, "She was born around 6am on a Tuesday, she is in good health and spent most her time sleeping and eating…" Ed's voice, deepen with age, trailed off. Roy ran his hand down along Ed's side, "Sounds like her uncle." He tried to tease gently, and Ed smiled. The brand new uncle's golden eyes moved toward the picture and his face soften. "Al was right, she really is pretty." Roy nodded his agreement, anything that Ed or Roy forget about the war for a little while was.

"Damn it, I should be there. Al left all alone with a damn baby, he need help." Ed snarled, but was careful in folding the letter and placed both letter and photograph in his nearby bag. They normally got their letters early in the morning, but Edward normally waits until alone or with Roy in their room before He reads them. "No one else damn business what my brother writes to me." Ed told him when Roy gave him a look.

"Ah, the mother…" Ed cut him off before he was done asking, "The bitch didn't want her. She just dumped the kid on Al, told him and the kid 'see ya.'"

Roy sighed, just born and already life threw Al and his baby a curveball. But, Al was strong and the little girl was an Elric, so Roy had no doubt she was just as strong as the brothers were. He nuzzled Ed's neck, his voice soft. "What did Al named her?"

"Trisha. He named her Trisha."

**Lost**

It was over.

Edward blinked, just like that. They won, so get a good night rest soldiers and start packing up at the crack of dawn. Edward stood, his uniform covered in mud and blood as soldiers around him cheered and hooted.

"Colonel Elric!" A young woman stood in front of him and saluted. He returned it automatically, he used to mocked those did and now he was one of them.

What a fucking world.

She gave a note, and left to fallow the rest of the soldiers heading toward the base, careless of the mess they were. It would be their last night in this frozen hell and they were ready to move on.

Edward shook his head, what a fucking world.

**Uncouth**

"You know before I met you, I used to be able go days without even a murmured swear, now my every other sentence or so have some form of a swear word in it." Roy told his lofting lover, Edward who only shrugged and arched his back off the messy bed with a yawn, which allowed Roy a wonderful view of his the muscles in his legs and abs. The older man tore his eyes from the appealing sight with a snort and rubbed the damp towel in his black hair as he hunted for his work pants.

"I doubt I make you swear that badly, hell Roy the worst I hear out of ya is 'damn' and maybe sometimes, the word 'fuck'. But only when I topping and the word 'harder' always follow it." Edward responded with a snigger and pushed himself on his elbow to watch Roy's pale but very firm ass moved around as he tried to find his uniform.

Roy glared at him and tossed Ed's leather pant toward their owner's face, and they hit Ed's smirking face with a loud slap. "OW, you bastard!"

"Get dress, you damn tactless brat. It almost time for work."

**T****ypewriter**

Colonel Roy Mustang blinked rapidly several time and turned Fullmetal's report sideways, upside down before turning it upright. He could barely read the report, Fullmetal's handwriting was among the worst he had ever seen and that was saying something. Sure, there was the automail and all, but still! The Colonel pursed his lips; maybe he should look into getting the kid a typewriter? It wouldn't be such a bad idea…

But then Colonel Roy Mustang looked at the cost of damaged and repair work for Fullmetal's mistakes and promptly changed his mind.

**Friction **

Roy Mustang had lovers, soft women who rather use bitter words or tears and he only had two another male lovers but they never had fights in the ways he and Edward did. Edward used brutal honesty and his fists, thankful not on Roy, at least not yet.

"You are such a damn bastard." Edward growled, "You just have to control every fucking little thing, huh? Like being such a control freak? Like hurting the people around you and making them-." Ed stopped and his lips shook before he turned away to face the fireplace. The young blonde swallowed his whiskey in one go, and with his back turned to Roy, he asked in a testy voice, "Well, Ain't ya gonna say something?"

Roy copied Edward with his own glass of whiskey, placed it on the table and simply murmured, "Ain't is not a word." Edward screamed, and tossed the glass at Roy's head which the older man ducked. He didn't hear the glass shattered as Ed gripped his shirt roughly and pushed down on to the floor.

"I fucking hate you, damn bastard!" Edward snarled, used his body to pin Roy down, and kissed him harshly.

Roy only kissed back harder.

**Sunburn**

A glop of cool green goo met Roy's bright red shoulders which made the man gave an appreciative groan and his eyes slid closed. The older man was nude and red as a lobster from his face to his toes, the only place spared was where he wore his swimshort, not even wearing a shirt had help since the sun was so strong.

But of course Edward was only tanned and far better off than Roy was, so thus the older man guilted the other man into taking care of him.

"Damn it, Roy, didn't we used almost a whole bottle of the strongest fucking sunscreen we could find to prevent this?" Edward, toasted a warm brown and with his blonde hair in a high ponytail and a pair of red swim short slug low on his hips, murmured as he rubbed Roy's skin. The sticky Aloe goo made a wet noise when Ed smeared even more of it on his lover's bright red skin.

Roy whimpered and Ed tsked, "Well somehow I get the feeling we won't be returning to the beach anytime soon."

"You have that right, if ever again. I think I was much better off in the city."

" 'course you were, ya pansy." He used the automail hand to squeezes more green goo onto his flesh hand and began working on Roy's arms.

"Now, Edward that not a very nice thing to say to hurt your lover who is in pain." Ed scoffed at his mocking tone and rubbed harder. He smirked at the sharp hiss Roy made and lighten his touched. He couldn't let the bastard get too snippy but he also didn't want the man in any more pain.

"Shit, is there anything I could do stop yer damn whining?"

"… A bottle of wine, and a blow job, maybe two."

**Guilt**

The first time Al had held his daughter, his heart belonged to her until Al's last breath. Even when she keep him up late at night with her crying or feedings, even as she swallowed up all his free time and greedily took everything he could offer and then some.

The young man plopped himself on the sofa, Trisha sound asleep in her crib after a hour long crying fit and Al thanked whatever gods that made his child go to sleep. He wondered how his mother handled both him and Edward without going insane. Maybe his father had helped her, but Al couldn't recall much of the older man during the times he was a child and his brother was tightlipped whenever the subject came up.

_Brother…_

The war had reached an all-time high death rate, every morning on the newspaper there more and more names listed, and Al would close his golden eyes and prayed for a second before he studied the list of the fallen. Thus far, no one he was close to was listed but there was a battle almost every day and it only took mere seconds to end a life.

_Please come home, brother. I need to tell I'm sorry for our fallout over Winry, and I want you meet Trisha. I want her to meet you._

_Please. Please come home alive and safe._

**Coffee**

Roy Mustang drinks his coffee black, with no cream or sugar. Edward isn't sure how the man could drink anything so bitter since he sees how often the man's sweet tooth gets him trouble. The blonde scowls at the man across the table, only wearing a pair of loose house pant and reading his newspaper with his steaming cup of coffee close within reach.

Edward wants to ask but there is a lot things Ed wants to ask the older man. Why, who, what. Is this made who you are, what make you likes this but hate this? Do see how much I love you, you bastard?

Ed only stuffs his toast in his mouth.

**Teddy bear**

It only took one smile from Trisha Elric for her uncle Ed to fall in love with her. The blonde beamed and wiggled his automail fingers in her face which she watched in bafflement.

"She is so small. Hard to believe we used to be this size." Edward murmured and felt so fucking thankful he was alive to be here with his brother and his child. Al placed a coffee cup on the table for Edward, frowned at his living room. "Sorry about the mess, and yeah I have keep on her to since she like crawling everywhere. There spaces I wasn't aware that baby could fit in." He laughed along with Ed.

"Ah, I forgot. I got her a teddy bear. It in the bag. I wasn't sure if that what babies like but I remembered you had one when you just a baby." Edward nodded his head the bag closest to Al. The younger brother dug into the bag and pulled out a toffee color bear with a pastel green bow tied around his neck. Al smiled at the bear, "I think it just prefect for her, brother."

They shared a weak smile, unsure what to do each other with a war and a fallout over a childhood friend between them. But, they were both alive and they had Trisha now and they would work past this, just like everything else.

**Meetings**

Maes Hughes, eighteen years old and fresh out from the damn Military's training, knocked twice on the door and waited. On this mile summer evening, he was meeting Gracia's family for the first time after dating her for a few months. His heart did the little falter when he even thought of her, and he tried not to grin. Roy snorted every time he got caught that look on his face.

"_I can't believe you going off to meet her family the night before we shipped off to war." The shorter man commented as his black eyes trailed a busty blonde and Roy winked at a petite redhead. Maes only shook his head, blinked at the busy bar's harsh lighting "I'm going to marry her when I get back if she would have me, so this will be my only chance for a while."_

_Roy rolled his onyx eyes at him, silently calling him a fool but he patted Maes on the shoulder, "Best of luck." _

"_Thanks." Roy nodded and trailed off to the petite redhead who flushed and smiled shyly. _

Maes knew he was a lucky bastard to find the love of his life at his age since many people had and will live their whole lives without even finding that single person. Maes hoped Roy would find that person, just he found Gracia.

"Maes!" The door opened, and there was Gracia was in a strapless green dress that made her eyes glowed, and his heart beated wildly in his ribcage. She kissed him on the cheek and grasped his larger hand in her smaller, softer one.

"Come on, everyone in the backyard, Daddy making BBQ."

Maes grinned and let her lead him, knowing that he was looking at the rest of his life.


End file.
